Sara Lance (Arrowverse)
|hobby = Fighting Traveling |goals = Stop Slade Wilson's destruction of Starling City (succeeded). Kill Vandal Savage (succeeded). Stop the Legion of Doom from acquiring the Spear of Destiny before they rewrite reality (succeeded). Fix all of the anachronisms they created and kill Mallus (both succeeded). Save the Multiverse from distruction during the Crisis of 2019 (succeeded). Stop the Anti-Monitor (succeeded). |family = Quentin Lance (father; deceased), Dinah Lance (mother; estranged), Laurel Lance (sister; deceased) |friends =Oliver Queen Slade Wilson, Nyssa al Ghul, John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen, Leonard Snart, Ray Palmer, Mick Rory, Zari Tomaz, John Constantine, Carter Hall/Hawkman, Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl, Rip Hunter, Martin Stein/Firestorm, Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm, Gideon, Nate Heywood/Steel, Amaya Jiwe / Vixen, Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Killer Frost, Zari Tomaz, Wally West/Kid-Flash, Ava Sharpe, Mona Wu, Nora Darhk, Charlie, Black Siren, Batwoman |enemies =Deathstroke (formerly), Isabel Rochev, Damien Darhk, Vandal Savage, Zaman Druce, Malcolm Merlyn, Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash, Mallus, Grodd, Kuasa, Neron, Shadow Demons, Anti-Monitor |type of hero = Legendary Heroine |size = 300 }} Sara Lance (December 25, 1987 – October 8, 2014; resurrected November 2015) is the overall secondary tritagonist of the Crisis Saga of the Arrowverse and she is set to become the overall tritagonist of the Arrowverse (after Supergirl due to her becoming the new deuteragonist and The Flash becoming the new protagonist). She was a secondary character on Arrow, later turned protagonist of its spinoff DC's Legends of Tomorrow. She is a former member of the League of Assassins, a vigilante, and a former member of Team Arrow. She is also the daughter of the late Quentin Lance and Dinah Lance, the younger sister of the late Laurel Lance, the ex-lover/close friend of Oliver Queen, the ex-lover of Nyssa al Ghul and is currently dating Ava Sharpe. After the Queen's Gambit went down in 2007, Sara was presumed dead. After being rescued by Anthony Ivo and spending almost 2 years on the Amazo and Lian Yu, she was recruited by the League of Assassins. She left the organization and returned to Starling City under the vigilante moniker the Canary, a translation of her League name as Ta-er al-Sahfer (Arabic: الطائر الأصفر; for Yellow Bird), and stayed to protect her sister, Laurel, before she was forced to leave due to the League following her, trying to bring her back. She was eventually released from the League of Assassins by her former lover, Nyssa. Following this, she joined Team Arrow and began a relationship with Oliver. Sara soon rejoined the League as her part of a deal for their help in defeating Slade Wilson. Sara eventually returned to Starling following Malcolm Merlyn, but was killed by Thea Queen's hand, manipulated and drugged by Malcolm. Over a year after her death, Sara was resurrected by the powers of the Lazarus Pit. After Sara joined Rip Hunter's team, she became known as White Canary. She is currently the captain of the Legends after Rip left the team. Personality As a civilian Growing up, Sara, much like Oliver Queen, was a person who "couldn't stay out of trouble". As the younger of two siblings, Sara was something of a "black sheep" to Laurel Lance's "golden child". She made unwise, often selfish decisions, such as pursuing a boy with a girlfriend while in high school, provoking physical attacks from that said girlfriend and her friends in retaliation. As a teenager, Sara was rebellious and got into some legal trouble, including one incident of shoplifting that her father, Quentin Lance made go away. She also had an affair with her sister's boyfriend Oliver, going on Queen's Gambit with Oliver, possibly due to the fact that she had a crush on Oliver before he started dating Laurel, which she claims Laurel knew about and possibly sabotaged to get back at Laurel for what she did to her. However, after her near-death experience and her time spent with Dr. Anthony Ivo after being rescued by him, Sara became more apathetic and cold, more savvy with technology and science. She even confessed to helping Ivo torture his test subjects, though secretly she was terrified of being the next subject so she kept to herself. Despite Oliver being one of the reasons for her shipwreck, Sara still cared for him, so that when he is captured on the boat she does everything to stop the crew from killing him, though she was still loyal to Ivo. She used Oliver to obtain Shado and Slade Wilson's location on the island though her loyalty was shattered when Ivo called her an "ungrateful bitch" on the radio. After spending time with Oliver and Slade she also regained her sense of loyalty. As the Canary Soon after she was recruited into the League of Assassins and became a cold-hearted killer, assassin, and proficient warrior becoming more capable, headstrong and confident. Despite this, Sara never forgot about her family and still cared deeply for them, but became afraid to reveal the fact that she was alive, fearing that they'll reject what she had become. Sara has a quiet reserved demeanour, being rather haunted, burdened by her traumatic experiences and warrior lifestyle. Becoming the vigilante "the Canary", like Oliver, Sara has displayed a sense of honor as well as guilt and remorse for her actions. She labels herself a murderer for one particular assassination where she slit a beloved father's throat which was one of the reasons she came to leaving the League. Despite this, Sara lacks a moral compass, as she can be particularly vengeful, perfectly willing to kill people who have harmed those she holds dear such as Barton Mathis, Xavier Reed and Helena Bertinelli, the latter two she only didn't execute because two people close to her convinced her not to. Sara also still deeply cares Oliver, even 6 years after the Gambit's sinking and the events of the island, and was even in a relationship with him again, even though their affair was what destroyed Oliver's relationship with Laurel in the first place. She also loves Nyssa despite the violent cause she serves, to the point where she refused to kill Nyssa and begged Oliver not to kill her when he had the chance. She cares for wayward orphan Sin like a little sister, partially because of a promise she made to Sin's father before his death on the island. Becoming a member of Team Arrow, Sara got along well with John Diggle and like Felicity uses his nickname "Dig". She also got along well with Felicity Smoak and was actually amused by her socially-awkward demeanour and bubbliness, telling her she thinks it's cute. After Roy Harper lost it and injured Sin and endangered Thea, mainly due to his Mirakuru inducted rage, she became willing to kill him. However, Sara came to regret these actions of hers, as her reasons for wanting to kill Roy were not justified. Caring for Oliver, she comes to the conclusion a killer is what she is because that's what the League made her be, so ends her relationship with him because she cares about him too much to be with him. Sara describes herself on this matter as being lost in the shadows and did not believe she can come back from it. When Laurel told Sara she knew who she was, Sara told her sister she was the farthest thing from a hero. Laurel humored her sister as well as comforted her in that while she wouldn't pretend she'd experienced anything she had, she couldn't be called the Canary if she was so irredeemable. Sara was finally inspired she could be something better, found comfort in that she was praised as a hero for saving a child from a burning building. She starts adjusting to and accepting this new mindset joining Oliver in taking down Werner Zytle and preventing his bombing strike without killing or attempting to kill any enemies involved. Upon being resurrected by the Lazarus Pit, Sara was separated from her soul; she displayed signs of aggression and bloodlust of a rabid animal to almost anyone she looks at, immediately lashing out at Thea, trying to kill her upon her revival because it was by her unwitting hand that she died. She has also been shown to be aggressive towards Laurel despite their relationship, looking at her with strong hatred. All of these traits were because of the Lazarus Pit affecting her. As White Canary Even after Sara's soul was restored to her body by John Constantine, the side effects of the Lazarus Pit remained for a while. Sara became extremely aggressive and bloodthirsty to the point of being unstable and unpredictable. She was horrified when she nearly beat a Kord Industries' security guard to death, and immediately display guilt and remorse for killing one of Damien Darhk's men, although she has shown willingness to harm those who endangered those closest to her, she was still haunted by the fact that she needed to kill Darhk's man and couldn't restrain herself, whereas she did still know restraint even before. Despite this, she has become far more humane, optimistic and moral, seemingly having become against killing her enemies in general. This leads to her leaving Star City and Team Arrow to start a new life. As a member of the Legends she acted supportive for the other characters but suffered heavily from her bloodlust. Training with the League helped her to control her bloodlust. She became temporarily caught up in the timeline but regained control of herself as she fought Kendra Saunders. After this she became even more optimistic and helped the rest of the team with guidance as they faced their individual problems. She developed a close relationship with Leonard Snart as they spend a lot of time talking about their lives and playing cards together; to the point of developing romantic feelings for Leonard. Sara has enveloped into a capable leader and was arguably Rip's right-hand woman who Rip even entrusted command of the Waverider to. After Rip's disappearance Sara has become the new leader of the team, a choice acknowledged and respected by her team. After learning of the message sent by Barry Allen from the year 2056 and that he altered the timeline, she criticized the present Barry for his actions but decides to forgive him for what he has done along with the rest of the team, however, Sara was also being hypocritical; as she would have done exactly the same thing the latter did, if she was in an emotional state and not thinking clearly, as well as the fact that she made attempted assassinations on Damien's self-younger, in order to prevent the death of her sister, Laurel the future. Since becoming a member and eventually the leader of the Legends, Sara has developed a distaste for authority, evidenced by how she defied and generated a rivalry with Ava Sharpe, a high-ranking agent of the Time Bureau, when the latter subdued Ray and then later tried to arrest the team. However, they have both recently started to gain a measurable amount of trust for one another. Throughout her life, Sara has displayed some promiscuous behavior and lifestyle. She often engages in sexual activities at inappropriate times and with questionable people, due to her "go with the flow" attitude. By her own admission, Sara doesn't see herself as the type to settle down and have a normal relationship with someone. However, while she is capable of doing so, Sara often allows her personal feelings of self-loathing due to her difficult past cause her to believe that she does not deserve to be with the person she is with or more commonly that she does not deserve to be happy, causing her to abruptly end her said relationship with them, as seen with Oliver and Ava. However, as Sara continues to work on moving on and being a hero in the light, she was able to help Ava come to terms with her status as a clone, allowing them to eventually reconcile. Powers and Abilities Former powers *'Death Totem:' When Mallus successfully attempted to get Sara to wield the Death Totem, she became under full control of the monstrous behemoth and gained special abilities from it, until Ava Sharpe managed to free her from his realm. **'Necromancy:' The Totem allows the user to raise the spirits of the dead, although Sara never used this ability with the totem. **'Teleportation:' With the ability to teleport, Sara was able to catch some of the Legends off guard while fighting them. **'Telekinesis:' Like Damien Darhk and Nora Darhk, Sara gained the ability to lift or attack any victim on target with dark magic. **'Levitation:' Sara gained the ability to levitate herself with no difficulties. **'Apparitions creation:' Sara managed to easily overpower Wally West]], Nate Heywood, Zari Tomaz, and John Constantine with hallucinations of loved ones and relatives, in this case Jesse Quick, Henry Heywood, Behrad Tomaz, and Astra respectively. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a former assassin turned vigilante, Sara is in top physical condition. Despite her small frame, she is strong enough to break Al-Owal's neck< and lift her own body weight while using the salmon ladder. Sara is able to throw an arrow with enough force to incapacitate, if not kill, a medieval soldier. Sara has also demonstrated excellent reflexes, being able to catch an arrow from the air on multiple occasions, catch the Spear of Destiny when thrown towards her and dodge attacks from several types of weaponry such as bullets, lasers and flamethrowers. **'Acrobatics:' Sara is capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop was ease and has been known to use a scarf to quickly descend from a ceiling. During her time in Feudal Japan, Sara performed an aerial maneuver in order to dodge a sword strike and kill her opponent. Sara regularly includes acrobatics in her fighting style, utilizing another aerial maneuver when fighting the Earth-X Nazis and showing the ability to grapple onto enemies. **'Honed senses:' Sara has shown the ability to instantly notice danger in her environment, able to pick up minute details of the Bruemberg Group employees and realize in Camelot that the team was being followed. *'Master combatant/Martial artist:' Sara is an exceptional combatant due to her training with the League of Assassins, having gone through all the training that members of the League do. Sara has demonstrated the ability to defeat multiple enemies both armed and unarmed, take down a Russian mobster twice her size, and fight evenly with Vandal Savage, Damien Darhk, and Oliver Queen. Sara is also skilled with identifying and using improvised weapons such as part of a frame in the Queen Mansion to fight a League member, an incense burner to combat Tommy Merlyn (Earth-X), and a flute to fend off the crew of Edward Teach. Sara's fighting style consists of wing chun, jeet kune do, mauy thai, sambo, krav maga, karate, boxing, and tae kwon do. **'Master stick-fighter:' Sara's weapon of choice is a pair of extendable batons that combine to form into a bo-staff and she demonstrated great skill in stick fighting and bo-staff fighting. Using her staff, Sara has defeated multiple armed enemies in quick succession and has competed against other skilled combatants such as Vandal Savage, Damien Darhk and Oliver Queen. On one occasion, Sara was able to defeat to defeat two security guards while high on marijuana. Sara has also great accuracy when throwing her batons, as demonstrated when she killed Barton Mathis. **'Master swordswoman:' Sara was trained in the use of swords during her time with the League, once she rejoined the League in 1958 her swordsmanship skills improved considerably. During her duel with Kendra Saunders, she was able to defeat her despite the latter's greater strength and having her pinned to a wall in mid-air. Sara was also able to stand up to Mick Rory, a master of combat, when he was Chronos, being able to land several killing blows on him, which were only saved by his armor at the time. In Feudal Japan, Sara was able shown to duel wield two swords at once and defeat several elite samurai, one of whom was skilled enough with a blade to use it to deflect one of her knives, unscathed. On two separate occasions, Sara was able to defeat Damien Darhk, a former candidate to the title of Ra's al Ghul in a sword fight. **'Master knife wielder:' Sara is an expert at using knives in combat, as she uses a small knife to disarm and defeat Blake, a trained swordsman. Sara is also an expert at knife-throwing, as she was able to kill someone with gun before they could fire at her and deprived Darhk, a former candidate for the title of Ra's al Ghul, of his handgun with a shuriken before he could react. Sara has also demonstrated the ability to throw several knives in quick succession, as shown by her encounters with the Bratva, when mind-controlled by the Dominators, and in the alternate reality created by the Legion of Doom. **'Skilled markswoman:' Presumably taught by her father and later the League, Sara is skilled in the use of firearms, ranging from handguns to sniper rifles. ***'Skilled archer:' While rarely demonstrated, Sara has been shown to be a capable archer, as shown when she used Oliver's compound bow to shoot an arrow into the shoulder of one of Xavier Reed's goons. *'High-level intellect/Expert tactician/Leader:' Sara is a highly capable tactician, as she set a trap for Al-Owal and his men when they ambushed her. While a member of Team Arrow, the team often looked to Sara for guidance when Oliver wasn't available. She is also very observant, able to deduce that the employees of the Bruemberg Group were not what they say they were. After Rip Hunter disappeared, Sara was elected to the lead the team by Martin Stein, who realized that she was the team's best tactician in absence of Rip. Even Rip himself acknowledged Sara was the better leader. Sara also knows how to hot-wire a car. **'Expert driver/Pilot:' Sara is capable of drive multiple vehicles, such as cars and motorcycles. During her time with the Legends, she became capable of navigating and piloting the Waverider. **'Medical knowledge:' During her time with Anthony Ivo, Sara was trained in forensics, chemistry, and first aid. She is capable of treating injuries and performing surgeries. Sara was also able to successfully identify the diseases of William Tockman and Nate Heywood. **'Toxicology:' Sara is familiar with poisons, specifically Tibetan pit viper venom. **'Multilingual:' Sara is capable of fluently speaking English, Mandarin, Arabic and Tibetan. *'Indomitable will/High pain tolerance:' Like most members of the League, Sara has shown an incredible tolerance to pain. For example, when Oliver was stitching a wound on her back, Sara showed no sign of pain, not even a flinch. Damien Darhk even acknowledged that torture would prove fruitless on her. Similarly, Sara has shown a very high tolerance for alcohol, having regularly out-drunk men who attempted to intoxicate her enough to have their way with her, and was able to easily defeat multiple Earth-X Nazis despite being slightly hungover. She even fought efficiently while high on marijuana. Sara is shown to have great mental strength, able to soon gain control over her bloodlust and resist the demon Mallus' possession on several occasions. *'Stealth/Infiltration/Escape artist:' Sara is highly capable of entering and leaving buildings without being seen, regardless of their security. She was even able to sneak up on Malcolm Merlyn, a master of stealth, who commented her skill. Sara is also able to conceal her weapons easily on her person, such as knives and batons. *'Singing:' Sara seems to be a decent singer, as she sings frequently with Ray and Nate as the Puppets of Tomorrow in an alternate timeline. Weaknesses Former weaknesses *'Bloodlust:' After her resurrection by the Lazarus Pit, Sara was plagued with a bloodlust that compels her to kill, making her occasionally aggressive and violent. Unlike Thea Queen, Sara not killing anyone does not deteriorate her physical condition, as her bloodlust is purely psychological. After rejoining the League for two years, she was able to gain full control over her bloodlust using herbs and meditation. By the time of Damien Darhk's resurrection, Sara's bloodlust seems to have been completely calmed as Nora Darhk was able to use the life-siphoning dark magic spell on her, a spell not normally applicable on people affected by the Lazarus Pit bloodlust, like Thea. Equipment *'Expandable batons:' As the Canary, and later as White Canary, she uses a pair of expandable batons to fight. They are able to combine into a bo-staff. *'Shuriken:' As the White Canary, Sara carries a unknown number of shurikens on her to use in long distance battle or distractions. *'Gun:' After her resurrection, Sara utilized a handgun in the rescue of Ray Palmer from the Latin Building. She has since used a multitude of guns in her time with the Legends, including sniper rifles, handguns and even at one point, stealing a Time Master's energy blaster. *'Knives:' Sara has used a variety of different knives, such as using a dagger to kill Suarez in Guyana in his bed, and using at least three knives when she and Rip targeted Vandal Savage's finances to kill the mercenaries hired by him. Recently, she utilized a knife against the warriors of Feudal Japan. Knives and shurikens have become a staple in Sara's equipment, with her mostly using them in undercover work. *'Motorcycle:' Sara used a motorcycle to get around Starling City, when she is out on patrol as the Canary. It is unknown if this is her civilian motorbike. *'Scarf:' Like her ex-lover Nyssa, Sara used a scarf to descend from ceilings in an acrobatic manner. *'White Canary suit:' Sara wears a white leather protective suit as heroine alter-ego, White Canary created for her by Cisco on Laurel's request. Unlike her Canary suit, it does not have a mask, as it was later modified with a white jacket. *'Waverider:' After Rip went missing, Sara became the new captain of the Waverider. Former Equipment *'The Canary suit:' Sara wore a black leather suit, the pants being reminiscent of fishnet stockings, when she fought crime as her former heroine alter-ego, the Canary. Along with this, she wore a mask to hide her identity from enemies (and also from friends and family, at first). She wears this a couple times after having her soul returned to her, but is then given a new suit by Laurel. *'Sonic device:' Sara uses a handheld non-lethal sonic weapon used to disable large groups of people. It overwhelmed the hearing of everyone in the immediate vicinity, and was also capable of shattering glass. It can also be use as an improvised explosion device, when the light on the device changes, from light blue to light red, the device immediately explodes for the purpose of distraction or escape. After Sara's death, Laurel had the device modified by Cisco into the Canary Cry. *'Voice filter:' Sara used a voice filter when talking to those that didn't know her true identity, so she could successfully hide it. She stopped using this device after becoming White Canary. *'Blonde wig:' As the Canary, Sara wore a beach-blonde wig to hide her identity. *'Death Totem:' When Mallus successfully attempted to get Sara to wield the Death Totem, she became under full control of the monstrous behemoth and gained special abilities from it, until freed from Mallus's realm. Sara used the totem again to help create a version of Beebo to defeat Mallus, this time in control of herself. Afterwards, the totem was given to Kuasa to protect. Trivia *She was a fan of Starling City Rockets growing up. References Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Female Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Chaotic Good Category:Arrowverse Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Fighter Category:Strong-Willed Category:Vigilante Category:Leaders Category:Siblings Category:DC Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Tragic Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Charismatic Category:Determinators Category:Villain's Lover Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Revived Category:Mentally Ill Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Self Hating Category:Protectors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Justice League Members